My Life Would Suck Without You
by Lace Lullaby
Summary: What if when Olivia came back from her undercover job for the FBI Elliot left? What if Olivia was stuck with Dani as a partner? What does Olivia do, and will Elliot come back? CHPT 6 NOW UP!
1. Almost Civil

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU, because if I did, Dani would never have exsisted.**

**This takes place right after Olivia comes back.**

_**Chapter One: Almost Civil**_

Olivia took a deep breath and closed her eyes trying to stop thinking about Elliot. She looked at her alarm clock which read 3:56 am, it had only been two minutes since she last looked, it felt like forever.

She closed her eyes again,

_I can't do this anymore. I can't be looking over my shoulder making sure you're okay_

Tears fell freely down her face. "El" she whispered out softly, "I'm sorry, please come back to me." She knew it was no use, he couldn't hear her.

_I know you would've taken the shot_

Why did he believe she was even capable of such a vile act? She didn't have the heart to end the life of the only person who truly understood her. She finally came back from Oregon and when she had the heart to return, Elliot was gone and she was stuck with Dani. She hated the damned bitch, and she hadn't even started work with her, let alone formally met her.

She rolled over once more, her brain more clutter than it had ever been in her entire life, and she fell into a fitful sleep.

Later that morning at the precinct

She went into Cragen's office, early and sat down waiting. She thought it'd be best if she didn't see Dani while coming in, or she might punch her face in.

"Good morning captain" she said with a false smile.

"Look, Olivia. I know you are pissy about Elliot leaving, but it was his decision" He gave her, this look that clearly read out _be good _but she chose to ignore it.

"Pissy!" She exclaimed as Dani walked it "Who said I was pissy. I know it was Elliot's decision, and he had every goddamned right to make it." She was screaming now, but then quietly added, "Even if I didn't know."

Cragen knew there was going to be some sort of outburst at some point, so he decided that now was better than later.

"Olivia, this is your new partner Dani Beck, Beck this is Olivia Benson" he introduced them and they shook hands and said simultaneously,

"Temporary, right"

"Erm…" Cragen was at a loss for words, he expected it out of Olivia, but not Dani. "Yes," he finally said, but not telling Dani that the second Elliot was back, she was being transferred.

A smile lit up Dani's face whilst, Olivia just nodded, "Beck, may I have a word with the Captain for a minute please."

"Sure" she left, with a new bounce in her step, knowing that Elliot was coming back at some point, made her happy. She couldn't stop thinking about that kiss they shared together, and wanted more.

Once she was gone Olivia turned to Cragen.

"Look, I don't give a damn what Elliot says, you have to promise me, the second you know he's back tell me, whether or not he tells you not to." She bit her lip for a second and then said "please captain"

"Okay" she promised and shooed her out of the office.

She left and started to walk over to her desk, but she didn't even get a quarter of the way there before she was being hugged by both Fin and Munch.

"Baby-Girl" Fin said smiling, "It's so good to have you back"

It finally hit Dani, the this was Elliot's 'precious Olivia'.

"Goddammit" she shouted, and they all stared at her.

"What is it Dani?" Munch asked and then held a cup of coffee out to Olivia.

"Umm, nothing" she muttered while Olivia shooed the coffee away.

"I don't drink coffee anymore Munch" she stated and before Munch could ask who Olivia really was Cragen walked out of his office and handed Olivia a pink slip.

"Go" he simply said. Olivia didn't need to be told twice as she grabbed her jacket and ran out. Dani on the other hand took longer and she slowly stood up. She now got to see 'Precious Olivia' in action and was nervous on doing so. She swallowed hard as she slowly pulled on her jacket and walked out. She got to the elevator and saw Olivia there holding it for her.

She went in and they started going down until Olivia stopped the elevator.

"Look" she said "I have not fucking idea what went on between you and Elliot, but I swear to god, you have no idea, who I am and where I come from. I can tell you do not like me, and I don't like you either because the day I came back I saw how you acted towards each other and you and him had the type of relationship it took him and I years to develop and I admit I was jealous, but please don't hate me for whatever reason you do now"

"He always spoke about you like you were a god or something, comparing everything I did, to something you did. And he has this anger management issue that is uncontrollable." Dani said after a moments silence, realizing that Olivia wanted a response.

"I thought he had that under control" Olivia smiled a little, "I guess not"

They both laughed as Olivia restarted the elevator. They knew they could never be friends, but at least they could be civil, for now at least.


	2. We could be friends right?

**Disclaimer: All the normal stuff, I don't own it blah blah blah**

**Sorry, I didn't update sooner =)**

**Chapter 2: We could be friends… NOT**

**OLIVIA'S POV**

This case took forever, first off Dani was making elementary school mistakes like this was her first time or something. Fin was staring at her like she was a god complex, and Munch well, I dunno what's up with him, he just seems happy.

I finally found out who it was and Dani ran crying into the cribs and let no one talk to her, really is she that much of a whimp. I sure a hell hope that Elliot was only acting close to her, because is he was, her is gonna do the one thing he promised to never do, and that is hurt me, to the point of no return.

_You and this job are all I have anymore_

I bit my lip and went up to talk to Dani.

"Hey," I sat down next to her, "What's wrong."

"Is it hard for you, to work with another partner?" She looked up at me tear streaks down her face, "especially when you were close to the one you had."

"Yeah, I can't stop thinking though, about this one case I had with Elliot," I looked at her; she really was a wreck, what the hell had happened.

"How does that come into play?"

"I transferred out of the unit after it, for about a couple of weeks, I had been working with Elliot for almost eight years"

"What happened?"

"A boy died," I closed my eyes, "The perp, was a guy name Gitano. He was holding Rachel the little girl at knife point. Elliot could've had the boy, but he lashed out and attacked me and ran. Instead of going after Ryan, the boy, he came to me. Gitano killed the boy.

"When we finally found where he was, Gitano got Elliot at gun point. He was telling me to take the shot. He told me it was alright." There were tears starting to stream down my face now. "He actually thought that I would've taken the shot if the sniper hadn't been there and had beaten me to it." I took a deep breath, why was I telling this bitch this again? "I can still remember the arguments; we've had over the case. He told me that he couldn't keep looking over his shoulder to make sure I was okay. He told me that he needed to be sure that I could do my job and not wait for him to come to my rescue" I laughed a little.

Dani smiled, "Isn't he the one that usually needs the rescuing?"

"Yeah," I took a deep breath.

"What else happened?" she looked very interested.

I close my eyes as it replays in my head one part sticking out.

"_Look," Elliot muttered, "we both chose each other over the job. We can never let that happen again. Otherwise... we can't be partners."  
I stared at him in disbelief, "I can't believe you're saying that."  
"Look," he said, trying to make a valid point, "you and this job are about the only things that I've got anymore. I don't want to wreck that. I couldn't take it." He then proceeded to walk away._

"He said that we couldn't be partners anymore, if we put each other before the job." I sighed. "I made a mistake, I got to emotional, not only with the case, but with my partner I guess." I took another deep breath so I wouldn't cry. "He was my best friend, y'know, he was like family. I've never had that, but if you are close to your family, wouldn't you do anything to help them. And would you ever shoot if you knew that your partner was endanger. Elliot was right about one thing though." I sighed

"What was that?" She asked, she did want to learn from a huge mistake.

"We did let our emotions get in the way of our better judgment" As I was saying that, I felt an all to familiar presence, and it spoke

"No, I was wrong" It said

**::Downstairs::**

**Elliot's POV**

I walked into the squad room, I needed to talk to Liv, apologize for not telling her first.

"Hey, Fin," I said with a half empty smile. "Where's Olivia?" Her coat was on her chair.

"Oh, your old partner Dani, is Baby-Girl's new partner. Uhh, I believe that Beck got emotional about something and went to the crib. Olivia followed after a minute. It's been to quiet for a while, I'd go upstairs myself, if I didn't fear being killed."

I laughed, "Who would kill you?" I asked.

"Liv, if Dani didn't first. Seriously, girls should work together."

"Why?" I asked walking towards the stairs.

"Well Beck is and emotional wreck, and Liv is the walking dead," Fin sighed shaking his head. "Liv is only bottling up her emotions, she gonna blow soon and I don't wanna be near when it happens; which is probably going to be soon since you are here man."

Munch looked up and pouted, he literally pouted, "Please come back, please it's so boring without you and Liv, arguing about everything, every two seconds."

"I'll try man, I'll try." I went up and heard Olivia talking then she paused and after a minute said

"He said that we couldn't be partners anymore, if we put each other before the job. I made a mistake, I got to emotional not only with the case, but with my partner I guess. He was my best friend, y'know, he was like family. I've never had that, but if you are close to your family, wouldn't you do anything to help them. And would you ever shoot if you knew that your partner was endanger. Elliot was right about one thing though."

I was right, she never admits when I'm right.

I heard Dani respond with a question, and then heard Olivia say, "We did let our emotions get in the way of our better judgment"

I didn't know what I was doing until I said, "No, I was wrong" I realized then that not only was I was telling the truth, but that I desperately miss Olivia, and that I was in love with her.

**Ohhh, Elliot's back! How do Olivia and Dani react? Is Dani going to let Olivia get in the way of a drunken kiss that she and Elliot so un-passionately shared, or will she fight? Ha but Elliot already loves Olivia right?**


	3. Innuendo

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Law and Order SVU, if I did the plot would go just a tad bit differently.**

**Thank you for all your beautiful comments**

**Reply to CSI4lyfNCIS13's comment; Yes Elliot does love Olivia, but not everything Dani tries may be fruitless, ya never know…**

**Chapter 3:**

**Innuendo**

Olivia's POV

I whipped around at the voice, I've never been so happy to see Elliot in my life. A slow smile started to play at my lips, and I knew Elliot could see that. As I went to get up, Elliot was suddenly immersed in a hug from Dani. Bitch! There is a contact rule, a physical contact rule. Arghh, why did I tell her anything?

"Hey El," I said the smile finally making its appearance, a little forced though.

"Hey Livvie," he gave me a bright smile while he said that. My heart fluttered, he hasn't called me Livvie, in… ever I don't think.

Dani finally decided to detangle herself from the forced hug. When she went to say something, Elliot put a hand up and walked over to me.

"I was wrong," he was right in front of me now, he was so close that I could almost feel the heat pulsating off of his body. I tilted my head up towards him, so I could get a better look.

"I don't think I ever heard you admit when you were wrong," I smirked at him.

"Well, I don't think that I've heard you admit when I was right," he smirked back. He lifted one had and pushed on strand of my now longish hair behind my ear.

"Well," I took a deep breath, "Don't get used to it."

He laughed as I said this, and Dani clearly looked pissed off. She shot me a death glare and went to leave but instead ran headlong into Fin.

"Hey, Stabler" Fin said. Elliot and I jumped away from each other quickly, while Fin made sure Dani was alright, "you were up here a while, wanted to make sure they didn't kill you."

Elliot laughed and looked at me. 'I miss you' I mouthed, "Miss you too" he mouthed back.

I smiled and looked down. I quickly pulled out my phone and texted him, 'come back and be my partner again, please"

He looked at me, after a minute I got back, "I don't know if I can"

I looked up and with my eyes I begged him to. We still clicked because he still understood, just like I understood, his were saying 'Okay'.

He reached out and grabbed me into a hug. I stood shock for a second but then completely melted into it hugging back. We pulled away and damn did Dani look pissed.

"You can have your _precious Olivia _back but I am not leaving," she snarled.

I smirked, "I didn't expect you to do so," I retorted and after a minute added, "willingly"

Elliot's eyes grew huge like any second we would be ripping off each others clothes or something.

Fin laughed and said, "Don't let Munch see this," he looked at Elliot, "or he'll ruin or free cat fight over some conspiracy theory."

"Awe, Fin, get over yourself, you are not special enough to see all this." I motioned over my body then added, "Even if we did have a cat fight, it would be somewhere private" My voice had become low towards the end of the statement, so I stood up leaving them to their imaginations.

As I walked back into the squad room and Dani followed me.

"What was that all about?" she asked like the snot that she is.

"What do you mean?" I replied politely, wondering if she really is a bitch, or just a jealous, wait never mind, she's a bitch.

"The way you acted, it was promiscuous."

"Oh, you learned a big word" I said smirking, "Do you want a cookie?"

"Oh, shut your mouth." She sat down and started typing.

"You know," I commented "the easiest way to reply back to me would have been just to say, 'shut up'"

"Is your English always so perfect?"

"Are you always such a bitch?" I retorted.

She glared at my comment and turned back towards the screen. I then observed that, Fin and Elliot, haven't found their way back down from the cribs. I started to snicker.

"Hey Munch," I called towards him, "Loose someone?"

"Nah, he hasn't been gone long enough for me to be worried."

"Well, you should be," I winked.

"Why should I be," He walked over and stood next to me.

"I may have made a little comment that would always get most boys excited," I paused, "If you know what I mean. Then I left them up there alone." I glanced at my watch, "It's been ten minutes, and neither of them has even so much as poked their head out."

"Oh, hell no!" Munch hollered, "I am not checking on that."

I laughed, "Come on, you might learn something." I winked again, and then doubled over laughing harder at Munch's horrified expression.

"What?" Dani looked at us blankly, "I don't get it"

"What?" I said looking at Munch, decidedly ignoring Dani, which just made her mad again, "They are two legal consenting adults"

Dani's eyes grew huge as it finally dawned on her as to what I was hinting.

"Elliot does not swing that way" she said like she knew everything about him.

**So, Olivia hinted at something, does Dani buy it? Will she lay off Elliot? And who checks on Fin and El?**

**Well if you reply, you might just find out faster.**


	4. Set Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own, even though I wish I did….. Okay okay, I don't wish geez. They all belong to Dick Wolf, I make no profit.**

**Chapter 4: Set-Up**

Dani's POV

I had to see for once and for all if Elliot Stabler really did swing that way. I mean I doubt he does if he can kiss me like he did that one night, boy was it a kiss. I really feel that it could have led to better things if we weren't interrupted by the shrill noise of our cell phones. That really threw me off balance.

I sighed, standing up, "I check," I declared, pacing myself so I could make it upstairs to the cribs.

"Are you sure Dani?" The queen asked. She got to get close to Elliot the second he is back, while he just throws me off to the side like an old rag, or something. Like, seriously, they 'argue all the time but are best friends,' according to Fin. How does that work, don't friends usually get along. Elliot and I got along.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I assured her, going up the stairs while taking a deep breath.

Elliot's POV

Fin and I were sitting there just catching up, you can say, but also trying to figure out why Liv would put an image like that into our heads.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, so I pulled it out.

"Who is it, man?" Fin asked leaning over my shoulder trying to see.

"It's Liv, she says Dani is coming up, and we need to pretend to be _making out _because she and Munch may have hinted that, we were _doing something _up here, because we were up here for a while. Dani is coming to check on us." I shook my head, "What the hell!"

"You know that would be a funny reaction to see," Fin laughed.

"That's the problem, Liv and Munch would get too much out of it." I smiled at the thought of Olivia laughing, it's been a while since I heard he sweet laugh, I sighed, "I'm game if you are."

"Whatever" Fin said and we leaned over and very awkwardly positioned ourselves so it would look like were in the middle of a pretty heavy make-out session. What the hell was I thinking; I am never doing this again.

Just as we finished positioning ourselves, the door very slowly squeaked open, you know that sound from scary movies; yeah that, then we heard a high pitched scream and footsteps running away. Fin and I jumped apart like we had been electrocuted.

"I am not getting paid enough to do this," Fin grumbled.

"You weren't paid," I said and stood up.

"That's the problem," He snapped back.

Dani's POV

As I got to the top of the stairs I paused and I heard a little scuffling. I shook my head, and took a deep breath.

"Elliot does not swing that way," I mumbled, my hand reaching for the door, taking another deep breath, I slowly turned the doorknob, the air leaving my lungs in anticipation for something that I know is not going to be there. I pushed the door open agonizingly slow. The door squeaked a little as I did so. I closed my eyes and forced my feet to move forward. I went in and had to coerce myself to open my eyes and as I did so I saw Elliot Stabler and Odafin Tutuola wrapped in each others embrace, there lips on one anothers. Before I could stop myself a scream was ripped from my throat and I was running out of the room, trying to put as much distance between myself and the man I love.

As I got down to the squad room, a pair of arms forced me to stop moving. I turned around and Olivia was standing there looking confused as all hell.

"What is it Dani?" She asked concern written all over her face, "You look like you saw a ghost."

"Elliot, Fin, they're, they're…" I tried to get out, but I couldn't.

"They are what-?" Olivia looked baffled as she tried to fit the pieces together, "They are, oh, my god!" she whispered her eyes widening as she fit the pieces together, "Munch and I were just kidding, we did think that, they actually were. Oh, god!" Olivia let go of me and went towards the stairs.

"Where are you going," I inquired as she started to ascend up the stairs.

"To confront them." She stated as she finished her assent and pushed open the door.

Olivia's POV

I pushed open the door and went in. I closed the door laughing and looked at them.

"Good job guys." I congratulated and made my way over to hug them. "You two are very talented actors, she fell for it." I paused for a second to let that sink in then said, "You were acting, right?"

"YES!" They both shrieked.

"Okay, got it." I said, and sat down next to them. After a long silence Elliot broke it by saying, "If I am going to put in my transfer, today, I should get going." He stood up then wrapped me in a warm hug. "I miss working with you Livvie." He held me tight as he said this. I held back tight, for fear if I let go, I will lose him and this will all just become a dream. Thinking about this made me subconsciously hold him tighter. I couldn't lose Elliot again.

"I miss working with you too." I sighed releasing him, "Go," I whispered, "If you are going to turn in the transfer paperwork, go" I moved away, so he could leave.

"There's no if Livvie" he kissed the top of my head and left.

"You really want him back, don't you" Fin said. I jumped forgetting he was there.

"Don't you?" I countered.

"Well yeah because no one can take his place," he got up, "Let's go hear the wrath Dani is going to put us through, then maybe we will have some chance to make it out alive."

**Hey guys! What is Dani going to say? What did you think of the set-up Olivia did, and does Dani find out? Will Elliot's transfer papers go through?**

**Comment and find out.**


	5. Coffee Break

**Hey guys sorry for not updating in so long. Well I am here now and I am updating. Thank you for your patience**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order SVU, because if I did it would be completely different**

**Dani's Point Of View**

I saw Elliot come down and went to confront him, but he just grunted and muttered, "Not now Beck, I'm in a hurry."

Beck! Beck! Since when did he call me Beck, it was always Dani. Tears sprung to my eyes, he was so, cold. A couple of minutes later I heard laughing as Olivia, the bitch, and Fin came down from the cribs. Olivia was such a bitch, she stole Elliot, right out of my grasp. I mean I hugged him and he ignored me, almost insisting on talking to her. Then they stared at each other like they could read each other's minds, and that is just impossible. I looked at Fin and said, "What the fuck? You and Elliot, since when? How long?"

**Olivia's Point of View**

I could barely contain my laughter when Dani started questioning Fin about Elliot. I went over to the coffee maker and poured myself some coffee. I took a sip and nearly choked, spitting it out back into the cup.

"What the fuck, Munch," I shouted, gesturing to the cup, "What is this crap?"

"Coffee," he replied, getting himself a cup and taking a sip, his eyes closed in pleasure.

"Pur-lease" I said, "This isn't coffee, it's mud." I handed him my cup as I listened to Dani rant about how gross it was that Elliot and Fin were doing that.

"Please Dani, shut up," I pleaded, "Besides, the squad are supporters of GLBT, or at least," I looked her up and down, "some of us are."

"Oh shut up you little-" She was cut off by the sound of Cragen opening his office door.

"What's going on?" He asked noticing th look on our faces.

"Nothing," I said smirking at Dani. I knew I had the upper hand.

**Next Day, Squad Room**

I was finishing paper work, both mine and now Dani's because she refused to do it and I wasn't going to get in trouble on her behalf. I looked at on file weirdly, _she didn't participate in this case _I thought, _Elliot did, she wasn't even here. This was El and I's last case together. _I laughed aloud at it. He put off the paperwork that long and no one got in trouble.

"What is is baby-girl?" Fin asked looking up.

"Come here," I said still giggling. He walked over and I showed him. He started laughing.

"Isn't that-" he started.

"Yeah," I confirmed cutting him off, he laughed harder.

"I can't believe that no one handed in those forms." He said.

"Of course no one handed them in, they're incomplete." I dug through my desk for the file on the case while Fin shook his head going back to his desk.

"I should paint my apartment," Dani said, "But what color?"

"Puce, paint it puce" I muttered under my breath, "Ah ha," I then exclaimed finding the files.

"Should it be blue or magenta?" Dani asked, she looked at me.

"I don't know," I said

"What color are your walls?" She questioned.

"Beige," I shook my head getting back to my paper work.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Elliot came in and actually handed my his coffee, before going in Cragen's office. I laughed and took a sip.

"Thanks El," I said before was fully in the Captain's office.

"Not the whole thing," He said.

"Well," I smirked, "Can't make any promises."

He laughed and closed the door. Dani gave me a look of pure malice as I sipped from El's coffee, yes El's it is technically still his.

"What?' I asked a little confused on why she looked at me like that.

"He didn't say you could drink that," she snarled.

"Technically, he did, since he didn't say I couldn't" I snapped. She got up and came over, taking the coffee and taking a sip.

"Hey, give that back," I shrieked, "It's not yours."

"It's not yours either," she put the coffee down and slapped me across the face.

"Oh, it's on bitch," I jumped up and gave her a right hook to her face. She grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled yanking me to the floor. I grabbed her fist forcing her to let go, and swung her over my shoulder and onto the floor, using her weight against her.

"Hey, hey hey" I distantly heard Cragen shout, as he grabbed Dani while Elliot grabbed me.

"Hey," both Fin and Munch shouted, "I was watching that"

"What is going on?" Cragen asked.

"She drank my coffee," I whined.

"It's not your coffee, it's El's" she grumbled.

"Actually, I gave the coffee to Liv," Elliot said.

"Told ya" I smirked

"You are having a fight over coffee!" Cragen snarled, "You are having a fight over COFFEE" Cragen hollered.

"No I am fighting because she slapped me," I muttered.

"I don't care if she stabbed you!" Cragen exclaimed obviously pissed off.

"I'm sorry Captain," I muttered, "it won't happen again"

"You say that after every fight with Elliot," he narrowed his eyes.

"Well," I tested, "we both know that controlling my arguments with Elliot is a lost cause"

Cragen actually chuckled a little.

"You guys are in so much trouble for fighting," Cragen said.

"Captain, I really am sorry," I said.

Cragen rubbed his chin, "Dani slapped you first right?" He asked.

"Yeah, she did," Fin said, I would've been surprised if baby-girl just sat there and took it."

"Okay," Cragen said, "Dani, you are in huge trouble"

I smirked a little having fun watching this display.

**What punishment is in store for Dani? What was the conversation between Elliot and Cragen? Why did Elliot give Olivia coffee? "Oh, right he loves her, duh!"**

**~Kay**


	6. The Ugly Truth

**Okay, well today my bus got stuck right on the corner, going TO school, like right before the bridge. Not that I minded much, what I minded was the pouring rain we had, it would have been better if it got stuck after school when it wasn't raining, but thats not the point. The point is we got stuck in a huge puddle, and my shoes got soaked when we traded buses. And this wasn't the first time our bus got stuck. It got stuck last week on Monday, when we just got it back after not having it for that whole time. Oh well**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any shares on Law and Order SVU, and I am not being paid to promote The Ugly Truth, I just like the show and the movie. **

**Olivia's Point Of View**

The Captain had brought Beck into his office and was talking to her. During that time Munch had decided it would be a great time for coffee. Much to our despair. Elliot though, thinking of our health decided it would be a good time to show him to show John how to make a proper pot.

"No!" Elliot grabbed the basket and can out of Munch's hand, "Are you trying to give us Arrhythmia?"

Smirking, I decided to comment, "I thought everything caused Cancer, nowadays."

Elliot gave me a look that clearly said, 'unnecessary' but I couldn't help it.

He looked back at Munch as Fin moved his chair next to me, watching.

"Can you believe this?" I asked as Munch and Elliot argued back and forth.

"Not really, I me-" He was cut off by a slamming door as Beck came out, her face stained with tears as she cried.

"What is it?" I asked faking concern. Elliot and Munch looked up from what they were doing to watch.

"I'm suspended, for the first time in my life!" She screeched, "and it's all thanks to you"

"I-, what did I do?" I stood up fast, angry to be accused of something I clearly didn't provoke.

"You drank Elliot's coffee," She paused for a second, "No you exist, your mother didn't want you, in fact if it wasn't frowned upon she would've aborted you." She spat that out in disgust.

I didn't respond, because there was no way of coming back from that. I fought to keep the tears from slipping out of my eyes. Fin shot up from his chair, but he didn't know what to do, Dani was a women. Elliot walked over and backed Beck into a corner, "Don't – you – dare – talk – to – Olivia – like – that – ever – again" with each word his voice became lower, and more menacing, to the point where he wasn't even talking to me and I was scared. But I guess you had to know him, to know just how pissed off he was. I imagined his cleared blue eyes were now dark from anger and his lips were curled into a snarl.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I forgot because she is your precious Olivia the only one you can ever completely trust. For fucks sake, you watched me when I was interviewing a vic, do you watch Olivia?" she yelled.

"Erm... no," Elliot stammered, it was kind of sweet that he was protecting me.

"That's my point," her voice rose, "You are in love with that whore!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I intervened, "you were just talking about him not trusting you, what does that kind of accusation have to do with anything?"

"Shut up bitch!" she snapped at me. That's it I was done with her shit. I pushed Elliot out of the way, he glared at me.

"No now El," I said staring at Beck as he opened his mouth to comment, by the way he was behind me by now, and Beck was confused, how could I possibly know what Elliot was about to do. She shook her head, her eyes blazing as she raised a hand. I grabbed it and stared at her.

"You are already suspended, do you also want to get thrown into jail and let IAB take your badge." I asked menacingly.

"No," she replied.

"Then if I were you I would leave," I paused for emphasis, "right now" I threw her hand down and turned on my heel.

"I am gonna count to ten, if you are go gone I am going to restrain you and get the Captain, understood" I asked.

"Mmm-hmm" I heard her gulp and start gathering her stuff.

"1-" I closed my eyes breathing in,"2 – 3 – 4 – 5 – 6 – 7 -" with every number I took a breath in, "8 – 9 – 10" I opened my eyes and looked, smiling when I saw she was gone. "So about that Arrhythmic Cancer causing coffee?"

"Yeah?" Munch said perking up.

"May I have some of that toxic waste?" I asked, sitting back down at my desk, throwing away the cup that Elliot brought me, it was empty now anyway.

"Oh," Munch pouted at the fact that I called it toxic waste, "sure." He got up and got me a cup while Elliot stared at me.

"What?" I snapped staring back.

"That was amazing Liv," He said after a minute.

"Thanks," I smiled back and then gave Munch a smile as he handed me a cup. I paused taking a sip then gave him a huge smile, "Thanks John!" I said, taking another sip.

John laughed, "Your welcome." He looked at me for a second over his glasses and went back to his desk sitting down to finish some DD-5's.

We got back to our paperwork.

**~ 4 Hours Later 7 o'clock pm ~**

"Need a ride home Liv?" Elliot asked, getting up and grabbing his coat.

"Yeah," I replied smiling, glad to be able to slip back into the old routine so easily. I stood up picking up my coat and slipping it on. "Come on?" I smiled at him as he picked up the keys from his desk. He walked out and I followed him to the elevator. We rode in silence. One of those comfortable silences not like those awkward ones. It was nice.

We got to the car and Elliot started getting into the drivers side.

"Hey, what if I wanted to drive?" I asked indigently.

"Well do you?" He said holding the keys out towards me over the roof.

"No you can drive." I said smirking, I was just trying to make it hard on him. He glared for a second then laughed as we both got into the car.

**~ Benson Residence ~**

We sat on the my couch watching this horrible romantic comedy, _The Ugly Truth, _well to be completely honest it wasn't that bad, Katherine Heigl and Gerard Butler did an amazing job, especially when she wore the vibrating panties to the restaurant and the little boy got his hand on the remote. I was mostly staring at Elliot the whole time though, I knew I shouldn't, but well I just got him back as my partner, and I also think that I am in love with him. What is wrong with me.

Elliot turned to look at me, and he caught me staring. Our eyes locked for a second, that was before I tore my eyes away from his to look back at the screen.

**~The Next Morning~**

I don't remember falling asleep. I woke up and my head was leaning on Elliot chest. His arms were around me in this tight, protective embrace. I didn't wanna move, but I had to go pee. I tried to wiggle my way out of his arms, but it was to no avail. I groaned but complied with lightly shaking Elliot awake.

"El," I mutter, shaking his shoulder lightly, "El," I muttered again.

"Huh?" He groaned groggily, waking up.

"Good morning," I stated, "can you kind remove your arms?" I asked

'What?" He looked down, "Oh," He muttered removing his arms.

I laughed heartily getting up, "We're so gonna talk about this later."

He blushed, well I'll assume it's a blush since his cheeks turned pink.

"Uhh, o-o-okay" he stammered out. I smiled at him and went into the bathroom.

**Well here's your update, please review, I would really like it and the first three reviews get Skittles, or M&M's depending on your preference, and I may be able to scrounge out a couple of more for those other reviewers.**


End file.
